spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Executioner
'The Executioner '''is the twentieth episode of SBFW Quest. It aired June 15, 2019 and was written by Purple133. Transcript (Episode opens with dramatic music at Polar’s scheduled public execution) ' ' Polar: Shit! I die today! ' ' (Purps shows up) ' ' Purps: Well I’m thinking you shouldn’t die, more like just escape and permanently go on the run. ' ' Polar: Why would I do that? ' ' Purps: Want free Ari concert tickets? ' ' Polar: YES. What do we do? ' ' Purps: Help you escape. I’ve called in an elite team of guys who busted out of prison before. ' ' (Purps motions for them to come out but Dan’s the only one) ' ' Purps: Dan where’s my team? ' ' Dan: They escaped. ' ' Purps: Dammit I should’ve seen that coming. ' ' Dan: Well how do we help Polar now? ' ' Polar: Maybe we fake my death? Like make it seem like I die so I vanish. ' ' Purps: That’s a good idea but how? ' ' Polar: Hmmm. ' ' (Camera cuts to Ingot wandering around his stronghold) ' ' Ingot: Guards, wait I don’t have guards. Guess I’ll have to hire some! ' ' (Ingot goes to Travis’ house) ' ' Ingot: Knock knock! ' ' (Travis opens the door) ' ' Travis: Ye- Wait a second aren’t you the medieval terrorist we have running around? ' ' Ingot: Possibly. And don’t call me that. ' ' Travis: Well it’s true. Now can you get out of my face? ' ' Ingot: I just wanted to ask if you wanted to help me. ' ' Travis: I get you’ve been told I’m stupid but how stupid do you think I am? ' ' Ingot: I dunno. ' ' Travis: Okay. What would I get if I helped you? ' ' Ingot: How would you feel about ten thousand coins? ' ' Travis: YES. ' ' (Ingot takes Travis to his base while Purps and Dan make fake blood and put it on a random skeleton they dug up) ' ' Polar: Where did the skeleton come from? ' ' Dan: We dug it up out of it’s grave. ' ' Polar: Okay, remind me to never communicate to you guys after I fake my death. ' ' Purps: It’s all good, we’re gonna make it look like you were murdered and then skinned alive! ' ' (Purps and Dan set up the fake body, and then break out sledgehammers) ' ' Purps: Ready to escape? ' ' Polar: YES. ' ' (Purps and Dan break the wall away and Polar hops out the window) ' ' Dan: Wait did we put anything there to break her fall? ' ' Purps: Um that was your job. Eh, it’s only a two story drop. ' ' (Polar hits the ground without taking fall damage) ' ' Polar: I’m all good! Thanks boys, now I can go away! ' ' Purps: Wait how are you planning on getting back to the present times? ' ' Polar: I’m not. Besides the logic of this show makes absolutely no sense! ' ' Dan: Yeah! ' ' (Meanwhile) ' ' Ingot: So Travis, how do you like your new room? ' ' Travis: It’s ancients and I hate it. ' ' Ingot: Good. So are you ready for your first task? ' ' Travis: Yes. ' ' Ingot: I want you to start a conflict with Jasbre so I can go in unnoticed and torch Crazy’s house. ' ' Travis: Why? ' ' Ingot: Crazy beat me once. I’m gonna return the favor. ' ' Travis: Okay! ' ' (Ingot goes into another room and moves a chess piece as he laughs maniacally; Camera goes back to Dan and Purps, who go to Jasbre) ' ' Dan: Hey Jasbre, how’s it go- ' ' Jasbre: Shut up, Polar’s escaped jail! ' ' Purps: Oh she did? I wonder how she did that. ' ' Jasbre: Yeah, me too. ' ' Purps: Well then goodbye. ' ' (Purps and Dan go to their houses as Travis goes to Jasbre) ' ' Travis: Jasbre! I hate what you’re doing with the nation and I want you to stop! ' ' Jasbre: What the hell? ' ' Travis: Grrrr I’m gonna kick something! ' ' (Travis kicks a box) ' ' Jasbre: Okay just go away. ' ' (Ingot sneaks into the country and burns down Crazy’s house while he’s away) ' ' Jasbre: Hey there’s smoke! ' ' Travis: Where?! ' ' (Travis runs away) ' ''' Jasbre: Okay. (Ingot escapes and the screen fades out with smoke rising) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes Written by Purple133